Luckiest day
by Setsura
Summary: Kise's felt tired from all the work he went through the night before, he intended to rest in the morning, however Kagami had planned something for Kise, what is it? And could Kise find Kagami? Beware of the fluff... KagaKise (Very)late Valentine fic...


Err... i was actually planning to finish the AkaKise valentine fic first but... .

I still ship AkaKise faithfully. *hides*

Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no basuke, if i do, it'd be Kise no harem instead... To avoid that, Fujimaki own Kurobasu.

Thanks for my Beta~ Thanks for your hard work~

Enjoy!

* * *

Everything started on one fine morning when Kise went home from his modeling job.

An unknown message was delivered to his iPhone: it had a picture attachment of a fine outdoor café nearby.  
"Kagamicchi?" He muttered, as soon as he spotted the back of a red-headed man wearing a Seirin high's uniform in the picture. He searched for Kagami's contact on his phonebook and called him. He wanted to ask him where he was at the moment. No one answered. It was weird since Kagami always replies to his messages and answers his calls even though he's in the middle of class, though today was Sunday. Except maybe he's playing basketball right now. Deciding to shrug it off, Kise continues his steps towards his apartment. He was too tired because he only got to sleep for three hours yesterday and just got home this morning, he swore he'd go to sleep as soon as he got home. And his phone rang; the screen clearly showed,

"Kurokocchi is calling."

"Hello."He answered the call almost instantly.

"Kise-kun?" The other party's voice could be heard. It was indeed Kuroko. Kise leaned to the fence right in front of his apartment and put his right hand in his pocket. He couldn't risk his Armani getting dirty, but really, he just didn't care anymore.

"Kagami-kun has been missing since this morning. We're currently searching for him. Did he say anything?"  
"No, does Seirin have some secret training or camp?" He asked out of curiosity, he wanted to know about the team's training schedule so Kaijou wouldn't get too far off from Seirin.

"No. We're planning to go somewhere together. You could say it's to strengthen our bonds; or so the coach said."  
Kise chuckled; 'To strengthen the bond' do sounds like what Seirin would do. Well, he could suggest Kasamatsu senpai to do that in the near future. Though maybe he'd get another whack on the head.

"I don't know where he is but I'll tell him when I see him." A beautiful reassuring smile graced his lips, he knew the other party couldn't see it but it felt nice if he could assure Kuroko even for a little bit.

"Then, I'm counting on you, Kise-kun… and thank you."

"You're welcome."

After the phone call ended, he proceeded inside his apartment and went straight to the bathroom. He couldn't help it since he had been asked by Kuroko of all people. He dressed up in a casual red V-neck shirt, a black vest and white leather jacket since it's quite chilly outside even though the sun shines brightly. He also wore a pair of pitch black levi jeans and brown belt. Now that he was ready, he headed outside to the café where Kagami was seen in the picture. As soon as he arrived in the café he was greeted very kindly by all of the staff; half of them were foreigners. He could tell that much from their facial feature and body build. Kise was escorted inside to the best seat on the second floor where he could relax and enjoy beautiful scenery. Of course, Kise was confused and asked the waitress what this is all about. The waitress just answered casually that he was the lucky 100th customer of this café so he got all this special treatment.

They served him with an earl grey tea and some scones. The smell alone could make him feel considerably relaxed and when he sipped his tea while looking towards the trees' green scenery, he felt most of his tiredness being washed away. He sure was lucky today. He should visit the café more often, he thought.

After staying for almost half an hour he asked the waitress about a red-headed man wearing a Seirin uniform. The waitress was almost giddy with the answer. Why would she be excited about him asking for the red-headed male, Kise asked himself? But that may be the usual reaction the waitress would give. The blonde asked for the bill but the waitress refused to give him one because of him being their 100th customer. It's completely free! He smiled his trademark model smile before he continued his journey.

* * *

When Kise was out of sight the waitress shouted happily in English,

_"He's really pretty just like what Kagami said!"_

_"Yeah, you don't see a man like him every day in America,"_ a male barista stated from inside the counter. A waiter joins the conversation:

_"Doesn't he just make you want to lay your hands on him?"_

_"Kagami will definitely kill you, you know," the barista warned lightly._

_"Still…"_ he continued.

_"We really should make him pay for making us do this for him. And he got all those credits."_

_"Ahh damn, I'm jealous! With that kind of face and body even I would fall in between my knees!"_

The waiter messed with his own hair cutely,

_"Kagami would definitely kill you."_

* * *

Kise walked leisurely towards an amusement park where the waitress said that she saw Kagami going towards. While walking he was stopped by an old lady in the flower shop. It looked like she was the owner of the beautiful arranged flower shop. She wore a simple flower one piece and a straw hat. Kise always respected older people and this sweet old lady wouldn't be an exception.

Kise stopped and browsed for flowers to buy. Everyone would've thought that he was girly or an overly romantic person for looking at flowers like that. But Kise is one who appreciates beauty and flowers are quite beautiful. The old lady picked a few white roses and lilies of the valley for him. She added some of the red tulips saying that he looked good with them.

Kise smiled happily and as his hand reached for his wallet the old lady stopped him telling him that he should keep them for himself and that it's a present because he made her feel happy. Kise became flustered; he refused to not pay for the whole bouquet politely. However, the lady said that he'd 'hurt an old lady's feelings' if he didn't accept the gift. Knowing that he couldn't press this matter further, he placed some money in the donation box at the cashier. The flower bouquet smelled really good. He thanked the lady and continued on his journey to find Kagami. A boy on a bicycle roamed the area giving free homemade chocolate for a sales promotion and he placed one in Kise's hand as he passed by. Finally, Kise arrived in front of the amusement park; his honey brown eyes scanned the area for a familiar red-head. With that striking hair and height, Kise spot him quite easily.

"Kagamicchi!" He called upon the red-headed man.

"Yo, Kise." He looked at the present in his hand and smiled. His plan worked.

Apparently, the waiters at the café were Kagami's friends when he was in America. Kagami had called for them the night before and requested them to give Kise their most special treatment. He also requested that the old lady in the flower shop give Kise a bouquet that suited him. The old lady grinned happily, saying there's not many people like Kagami nowaday. He tipped the boy promoting chocolate on valentine day to give the blonde a special homemade chocolate for free. Kise chuckled.

"No one does this nowadays, Kagamicchi." He teased Kagami and Teiko just shrugged and blushed while averting his clear red maroon eyes.

"What? Is pleasing one's lover in Japan that rare?"

"You know, I actually wanted to spend this evening snuggling my pillow at home. I was really tired."

Kise sulked for a second before a smile bloomed on his face as he grinned happily.

"But I'm really happy right now. I think it's a waste to just sleep at home. Let's go, Kagamicchi!" The blonde helds Kagami's hand and lead him to the amusement park's entrance.

"CONGRATULATIONS! You're the 100th visitor of this amusement park! You can ride everything for free! Plus, you can have a fancy dinner at our restaurant specialized in western cuisine!"

Kise widened his honey colored eyes as Kagami made a funny look on his face.

"Kagamicchi, is this also your doing?"

"No. Can't you see I'm also surprised?

"Ah, you're no fun. You could've said coolly, 'Yeah, are you happy?' or something like that."

Kagami chuckled at Kise's words; he looked straight at Kise, saying:

"I don't want to lie to you."

Kise blushed furiously. This time Kagami lead him inside with his hand clasping Kise's hand. He sure is very lucky to have this man loving him so dearly. Today is definitely his luckiest day of the year.

...Fin...

* * *

Omake :

Kagami received a message from Kuroko,

[From : Kuroko

To : Kagami

Subject : Payment

Message : Kagami kun, for my payment(of helping you earlier), Apparently Akashi kun and another member of GoM wanted to meet you right after your 'Date' with Kise kun... Akashi kun said that he should have a 'Chat session' with you immediately.

.

P.S : He found out about you and Kise kun, sorry. o.o]

Kagami : "_(No, you're not sorry at all, I know it)_... Anyway i'm doomed."

Kise : "What?"

Kagami bury his face in Kise's shoulder, and he felt death glare from behind...

* * *

Thanks for reading~~~ :D


End file.
